


i'm stuck with u

by tsunamiroll



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Nico di Angelo, Fluff, Happy, Kinda, M/M, May make this a series, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trans Nico di Angelo, but for now its standalone, nico forgets that he didn't tell will he was trans, soft, will is accepting bc of course he is, wow i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiroll/pseuds/tsunamiroll
Summary: “Um. Why do you need pads? Is Hazel coming over or something?” Will asks, and he’s got that tone that means that he’s confused, and Nico’s brain shuts down.There’s no way he forgot to tell Will. There’sno way. He and Hazel are always talking about Nico’s transition and his childhood, andthere’s no way that he forgot to tell Will that he's trans.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	i'm stuck with u

**Author's Note:**

> title from stuck with u by ariana grande and justin bieber
> 
> i wrote this instead of working on auctober *cry*  
> anyways, enjoy!

The TV starts blaring She-Ra’s obnoxious theme song just as Nico’s phone starts buzzing. He groans. He didn’t want to  _ move _ , he was  _ comfortable _ , with a pillow under his hand and a bowl of chips for his snacking desires set out on the coffee table. His phone is lighting up next to the chip bowl, and he involuntarily smiles when he sees who it is. A sun emoji, followed by “Will.” He can’t ignore it, then. He slides the green call button and sets it to speaker. The call goes through, and Nico pops a chip in his mouth.

Will and him hadn’t been dating for very long, just over a month now, and the honeymoon phase hadn’t worn off yet. Hazel was already teasing him about wedding dates and being a flower girl, and Nico would deny it but he did feel a rush of happiness whenever he thought of possibly  _ marrying Will. _ He would always deflect and ask about Frank, though, and that never failed to make Hazel splutter. 

“Hey, Neeks,” Nico pushes down the giddiness that he feels at the nickname, “I’m at the grocery store, d’you need anything?” 

“Uh,” Nico comes back to the moment, racking his brain. The fridge is full of food, he’ll probably cook something for dinner, so he doesn’t need any more, and Percy and Annabeth recently came around with a stash of snacks so he’s good there. But then, it feels like he’s forgetting something… 

“One sec,” He tells Will, and opens up his reminders on his phone, and  _ yup _ he forgot something. 

His time of month is coming up soon, and it looked like he ran out from the “need pads don’t wanna be ketchup” reminder on his phone. “Can you get some pads? The medium ones, any brand is fine.”

The line is silent for a moment. 

“You okay over there?” Nico huffs into the phone. He has the feeling that he’s forgotten something  _ again, _ but he definitely doesn’t need anything else, so he doesn’t know-

“Um. Why do you need pads? Is Hazel coming over or something?” Will asks, and he’s got that tone that means that he’s confused, and Nico’s brain  _ shuts down. _

There’s no way he forgot to tell Will. There’s  _ no way _ . He and Hazel are always talking about Nico’s transition and his childhood, there’s  _ no way he forgot to tell Will that he’s trans. _

“Nico? You there?” Will sounds concerned now, and Nico wants to laugh and scream at the same time. 

He pushes down his fear and forges ahead. His grave is ready, he just needs to jump in it.

Nico takes a deep breath, and holds it. “Will, I um. I’m trans. The pads are for me.”

Nico can  _ feel _ Will thinking. He braces himself for a multitude of things: what if Will’s not accepting, what if he thinks Nico has tricked him, what if he leaves without saying anything.

Nico starts to babble through his panic. “That wasn’t how I wanted to come out, if I’m being honest I thought I’d already told you, I’m really sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I  _ really _ thought you knew. I’m-”

“Hey, Nico. It’s okay. I’ll just- let’s talk when I get back, okay?” Will doesn’t sound mad, so that’s a good thing, but Nico knows that Will isn’t someone who shows his anger, so what if he’s furious? What if he hates Nico now? 

“Stop overthinking.” Will says, and it's cushioned by a laugh. “We’ll talk, okay? You’re okay. I just really need to check out, the cashier is looking at me weird. But it’s okay, okay?”

Nico exhales. Worry is still tight in his chest. He nods before remembering that Will can’t see him, and breathes a  _ “yeah” _ into the phone.

There’s a moment before Will says,  _ “okay, see you” _ and then hangs up. The TV is still paused on the opening of She-Ra, and Nico takes a deep breath and presses play, listening to the words of the song. He hated the song, especially for what an amazing and deep show that She-Ra was, but the words  _ we gotta find every bit of strength that we have and never let it go _ light something up in him. He can be strong. 

Nico sits and tries to watch She-Ra for however many minutes until someone knocks at the door, and his phone lights up with a text from Will saying that he's here.

He gets up mechanically and opens the door, and it’s to Will holding a ton of bags. Nico frowns.

“Can I come in?” Will says from behind a bag, and Nico can only see a little bit of his blonde hair peeking out. 

“Uh yeah. What’s all of…” Nico takes one of the bags from his boyfriend, and gestures with the other hand. “This?”

“A surprise. Your pads are in that bag, by the way.” Will nodded to the bag Nico was holding as he stumbled into the apartment, and Nico cleared some space on his kitchen counter for the bags.

“Oh um. About that-”

“I know you’re sorry, Nico. It’s okay. It explains a lot, anyways.” Will smiles at him and Nico blushes. Even after a month of dating Will, Nico was still in shock that this man actually  _ liked him. _ “I can’t say that I’m not shocked or anything, but I…” Will’s gaze turned softer and he came closer to Nico, taking his hand, “I don’t care what you were born as. I care about who you are now, and you are an amazing, wonderful, hot  _ man _ .” Will wiggled his eyebrows at Nico, which made him scoff. He couldn’t ignore the flush on his cheeks, or the tightness in his chest, though.

“You make me really, really happy Nico, so I don’t care if you looked different when you were younger. We all did. I looked terrible, my acne was-” Will whistles and makes a face, and Nico laughs but it catches in his throat and he realizes that his eyes are wet, and so are his cheeks, and oh  _ gods _ he’s  _ crying- _

Suddenly Nico is pressed into Will’s chest, and Nico feels Will press a kiss to the side of his head. “You’re awesome, Nico. And- and I really care about you, and nothing will change that.” Nico grips Will’s and cries into Will’s shoulder. Will’s arms wind around Nico’s waist and he starts humming, swaying the two of them slightly.

“You-” Nico hiccups, and then curses himself, he can’t believe he’s  _ crying _ , “you’re not going to leave?”

“Of course not.” Will draws back and cups Nico’s face with his hands. They are nose to nose, and Nico can’t help thinking about how disgusting he looks. Will smiles, and Nico feels like he’s standing near the sun. His eyes are glittering and the light behind him makes him look like an angel and Nico wonders what he’s seeing that makes him look so  _ happy _ .

“You’re stuck with me now, Neeks. Nothing you say can ever make me leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from! but i hope you liked it! actually i kinda know where it came from, for those of you who don't know i'm afab nonbinary, and i'm on my period right now, so i was just thinking about what it would be like to ask your partner for pads only for them to not know why you needed them. so this was born! and will's reaction is based on what i would want my partner to say, but you can disagree if you want! actually, leave me a comment if you do, i'd like to know what you think about my take on it!
> 
> the opinions about the shera opening are ENTIRELY my own, i think the opening s u c k s but the show itself is so amazing and i love all the representation in it haha. i just finished watching it, so that's why its in here lol.
> 
> my tumblr is tsunami-roll if any of you wanted to talk, and leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this!


End file.
